


Cold And Hot

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Play, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia, as usual, had everything she needed for what she wanted to do to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold And Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meeya87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meeya87).



> [Originally posted here](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/post/64700254447/lydia-temperature-play). 
> 
> Prompt: lydia, temperature play 
> 
> I decided Derek needed to get femdom'd a bit, and I thought he'd enjoy it. <3

As usual, Lydia's prepared for a situation with everything she needs. She has a bowl of ice on top of a towel on her bedside table along with a candle and a small box of matches. Turning to her bed with a piece of ice between her fingers, Lydia smiles down at Derek's nude form splayed out on the bed.

“Ready?” she questions with a tilt of her head.

Derek nods. “Do your worst,” he challenges her, and she laughs before leaving a quick kiss against his lips.

“I'll make you regret saying that,” she promises as she climbs onto the bed, straddling Derek in just a green, lace bra with matching panties before taking the piece of ice and running it down his sternum.

“You can try,” Derek says with the smallest of shivers when she runs the ice down to his navel then back up to circle one of his nipples.

Lydia just smiles widely, leaning over to grab another piece of ice, so she can rub slow circles around both his nipples with ice. “Not getting cold, are you?”

“No,” he answers, though another shiver running through him belays his words.

After a few moments longer of teasing them, Lydia pulls the half melted ice cubes away from Derek's nipples. They're pert and a little red from the cold, so Lydia careful thumbs over them, pulling a low groan Derek's throat. 

“Maybe I should see how you like it a little...lower,” Lydia murmurs as she scoots back, so she can run the ice cubes teasingly over Derek's cock.

When the cool, wet feel of the ice cubes touch Derek's cock, he squirms underneath her. Lydia clucks her tongue, pressing the ice cubes against him a little harder. “Hey, you know what you need to say if you want me to stop. Otherwise, stay still, Derek.”

Derek nods, willing his hips to still. Lydia smiles and places a kiss to his hip before running the ice cubes up and down the length of Derek's cock, down his balls, over his thighs, until the melt away completely from their body heat.

“More ice, or do you want to try the wax?” she asks as she leans over him to reach her bedside table.

“Wax,” Derek replies quietly, and Lydia prepares the candle.

After a few moments to get the wax ready, Lydia straddles Derek again, her lace covered ass resting against Derek's cock. “Ready?”

When Derek nods his assent, Lydia carefully drips the wax on his chest. He winces at first then after a few more drips of wax, he relaxes and bites back a moan. Lydia drips a pattern over his pecs and down his abs, stopping before she reaches his treasure trail. 

“Lydia,” he moans, and she knows it's time to switch tactics again.

She blows out the candle, places it back on the table, and grabs a condom. Ripping it open with ease and precision, Lydia moves back to straddle Derek's legs and slides his foreskin down further, so she can roll on the condom. Once the condom's securely in place, Lydia moves her panties aside as she positions herself over his cock before slowly sinking down on it.

“Can I touch you?” Derek asks, knowing the rules to their game well enough by now to know if he doesn't ask, Lydia will make relief long in coming. 

“Go ahead,” Lydia tells him, throwing her head back when she hits just the right spot on her downward thrust. “But no moving your hips.”

“Yes, Lydia,” he agrees as runs his hands up her thighs to rest them on her hips, but he doesn't dare try to control her rhythm.

She hums her appreciation as she speeds up, riding his cock faster. “Move your hands to my breasts,” Lydia tells him as she rolls her hips down.

Derek chokes on a moan and obediently slides his hands up to her breasts. He runs his fingers teasingly over lace covered nipples before pushing the bra cups down enough to free her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, Derek kneads them just how he knows Lydia likes it.

Arching her back just so, Lydia leans into Derek's hands with a broken moan. “Put a hand on my back,” she orders him.

Once she has one of Derek's hands holding her up, Lydia slides one hand down to finger her clit as her thrust down on Derek's cock get erratic. “Derek,” she moans, clenching around him when she comes.

She rides him through her orgasm, and a few moments later, Lydia can feel Derek come, his muscles tensing up before his release then letting go, slumping beneath her. When her orgasm ebbs away, Lydia carefully slides off Derek, holding the base of his cock to get the condom off and tied with minimal mess. She tosses it into the wastebasket by her bed before resting her head on Derek's chest with a sigh.

“Mmm, we should do that again some time,” Lydia decides, lazily pulling the sheets over their sweat slicked bodies. 

Derek hums in agreement, nuzzling the top of her head. After a few minutes of enjoying the afterglow, Lydia pushes herself up and pushing the sheets off them. “Okay, shower first. I'm not sleeping like this,” she tells him as she slips out of the bed, taking his hand to urge him to follow.

“Fine,” Derek grumbles, and he lethargically follows her to the bathroom to clean off together.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
